


don't know who told you [there's a cherry between your legs]

by ygoshenyanigans (shenyanigan)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Blood, Cisswap, F/F, Period Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenyanigan/pseuds/ygoshenyanigans
Summary: professor fudou yusei won the genetic lottery in ninety nine different ways. a pain-free menstrual cycle was not one of them. her girlfriend, yuuki judai, has never been the type to sit and watch.
Relationships: Fudou Yuusei/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	don't know who told you [there's a cherry between your legs]

**Author's Note:**

> title adapted from ["sweet girl"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KnT-WyKQ7bw) by nicole dollanganger

yusei is shivering in bed when judai finds her, crunched in on herself, arms wrapped round her middle. her breathing is ragged as judai approaches, tiny tears leaking from the sides of her eyes despite the battle she must have fought against them. a sorrowful ache shoots through judai's chest. "bad, huh?"

yusei nods. judai doesn't know why she asked. the first day is always like this: pain so unbearable, she's nearly vomiting—sometimes _is_ vomiting, depending on the magnitude. judai's tried to convince her a thousand times to see a gyno, but she's obstinate as always. twenty years of mistrust and terror at men in white coats can't be solved with just judai's hands alone. which, really, judai's one to talk. back in her original timeline, she stopped going to the doctor the moment she escaped her parents' house, and now that she's here, she definitely doesn't worry about it: time travelers don't have medical records.

then again, judai isn't incapacitated for three days every month.

the bed creaks under judai's weight as she settles into the plush mattress, and yusei immediately rolls over, magnetized to judai's hip and burying her face there. god, she's so cute. which, perhaps a bit fucked up to think that, considering she only seeks this sort of comfort when she can barely move, but. you try existing near fudou yusei and not feeling a type of way about her every little move. judai wiggles the back of her hand onto yusei's forehead. "not running a fever this time," she murmurs. "you should still drink some water, though. let me get—"

yusei's arm shoots out the minute judai's body shifts, achoring her to the bed—to yusei, really, with how her head smushes into judai's side.

"no?" judai puts her hand on yusei's hair, letting her fingers get lost in the strands. "but you gotta stay hydrated, _babe_."

yusei's grip only tightens. judai could cry. she's so _cute_.

"alright, alright," she chuckles, moving again, but this time closer. "here. if i'm gonna stay, let me at least rub your back. take off your shirt."

yusei grumbles, pouty gaze training on judai, but she does assent, flipping onto her stomach with a grunt, tiny cutoff t-shirt fluttering to the floor. judai crawls on top of her, legs on either side, and sets to work on her shoulders first: it's where the most knots are, from all that work yusei does in the garage. they're always scrunched up, twisting, working kinks into themselves every time they extract them out of her many projects. judai tries to work them out every time she can get yusei to sit still for long enough, but it's hard, with how late she works. and how much she hates being spoiled. what's up with that anyways? or, well. judai can easily guess what's up with that, but still. as much as she understands the wall between them, her nail beds are bloody from tearing at the brick.

at least—"oh fuck, _that's_ tight; what have you been doing, yuuchan?"—it's been worse. actually, aside from this, things are getting, dare she say it, _better_ in the self-care department. yusei's going to bed now! at least at one in the morning. and she lets judai make her coffee in the morning, so it's milky and sweet the way she likes; even if she only drinks half, half is better than choking down cups and cups of bitter just for the sake of the burn and the buzz. it's not perfect but it's progress. judai pulls out her elbow for the rough patch right between yusei's shoulder blades, pressing down nice and firm, before following the spine a little further down. and progress is progress, no matter how small, right? plus, judai does get to spoil yusei sometimes. like right now, pressing her thumbs into the dimples at the base of yusei's back, she works out the knots that have set up shop there. damn, actually. these are even bigger than the ones in her shoulders. how does yusei even sit up right when her back muscles are this tangled?

yusei is wiggling, of course, because she's an actual cat and can't be in one place for too long. judai presses a kiss or two or ten all over the back of her neck, because she's an actual dog, and she can never stop at just one. "just relax," she murmurs, her fingers skating up yusei's rib cage. "i got this."

yusei lets out a sweet, teeny grunt. flipping around, judai gets back to work.

there's a relative monotony to massaging that judai both loves and hates. the loved end is that it gives her time to think. her fingers know yusei's body inside and out. they traipse down the curves of her lower back to start in on the tops of her glutes—the tightest spot yet, oh wow. "relax," she coos again. rubbing in circles over top the black lace of yusei's boy shorts, to which yusei only responds with another cute noise. it's easy to let her mind wander, though, as she pushes yusei's flesh this way and that. yusei's favorite period meal is instant noodles, so of course that's the first thing judai grabbed at the store. milk, too—they'd run out yesterday. actually, they have enough ingredients for a little cake, too, if judai was willing to brave it. but judai is really not willing to risk burning down the apartment. or being yelled at by zora. last she tried a kitchen adventure, she'd spent the next week cleaning the oven trying to get all the burnt shit off it. it's a nice thought, though, to surprise her with something like that. small and delicate and sweet. pick me up after a rough day. " _judai"_ could always sneak out again, maybe run back to the store, but she can't do that to yusei again. the look on her face when judai had left the first time was heartbreaking enough, and it's already late afternoon. thankfully, yusei had the day off today, but tomorrow, she's _supposed_ to go to work. maybe judai can convince her to stay home. it's a long shot—actually, she has no chance, judai's not that delusional—but she needs the rest. last month, judai had relented like a dumbass, and yusei went to work only a day after she started, and when "judai" picked her up from work (because she was at least not dumb enough to relent on yusei taking the bike), she could barely walk to the car without a tear following suit. god, maybe she can convince her to take a half day. or judai could come at lunch? although yusei barely has time whenever "j-judai" comes to visit her at work, and depending on how sour her mood was from the pain, it might only make her feel worse. which, fair enough, judai's not much of a motherhen, and never liked when other people did that herself, but somebody ought to make sure yusei's taken care of, and yusei herself isn't going to do that, and maybe that's shitty but. gah, the hated end of this is that massaging gives judai time to _think_ , fucking—

"j-jud—ah!"

judai snaps out of her thoughts at yusei's cry, and—"fuck," she starts to pull out of her straddle, leaning over her shoulder, trying to catch a glimpse of yusei's face. "sorry, did i hurt—"

judai does not catch that glimpse. instead, she catches yusei's lips—or more like, yusei's catch hers, her fists balling in the front of judai's tank top and tugging her down. holy shit.

judai has no idea what this is, but fuck it, she's nothing if not flexible. the angle is super awkward, yusei's tongue sloppy and insistent where it begs for entry into judai's mouth. she twists all the way around, pushing yusei onto her back again so she can remount her front, grabbing hold of her wrists and pinning them above her head. when her jaw finally drops open, yusei's fervent, hungrily licking the roof of judai's mouth, like judai's her first meal of the day.

judai comes up for air a few moments later. yusei beneath her, chest heaving, red spreading all over her cheeks and neck, beautiful blue eyes glassy, half moons, she's so... judai traces the outline of her face with her free hand.

wait. what just happened? "where did that come from?"

yusei whimpers, teeth sinking into her lower lip. she averts her gaze when judai cocks her head to the side, thighs squirming and squeezing beneath judai. "sorry, i—i—"

"don't apologize for kissing me," judai smirks a little, confusion still buzzing around her head. "i'm just surprised, i thought you were hurting pretty bad."

she's even redder, trying to sink into the collar of a shirt she's not wearing. is she... being _shy_? why would—

oh. _ohhhhhh_.

"awwww," judai sing-songs, leaning over, closer. "did i work you up?"

yusei's glare would be withering, if her face weren't the color of judai's favorite jacket. she huffs a little, looking away again. judai could die. this is really the best case scenario.

"i'll take care of you, _baby_ , don't worry," she grins, pressing a kiss to yusei's nose. "just tell me what you need."

hands smack to judai's cheeks, forcing her to look directly into yusei's eyes, dark and deep and full of everything—really, the grip is unnecessary, the sheer force of gravity itself already lives inside yusei, and it tethers judai to the present, to _yusei_. "you," she breathes. "i need you."

shit.

"i—" how does she do that? how does she obliterate all of judai's bravado like that, pare her down to her barest bones, pierce through her skin like she's just a papery doll with that genuine, intense sincerity that liars like her cower from like queens cower from sunlight? yusei's been like this since the first day they met. honest where it counted. and judai still has no good response for it, no sweet phrase, no neat trick, just, "okay," because maybe there are better words for it, maybe there are three words for it, but judai's tongue doesn't know them, even as she feels them banging at the back door of her mind.

the next kiss is as intense as the first, but slower, more thorough. judai takes her time getting there, caging yusei first with her arms on either side of yusei's head, then kissing just once, quick and hard, hearing yusei's breath catch right after, before dipping down again and getting sucked into yusei's orbit.

one of judai's greatest pleasures is playing yusei's body like a fiddle; it's not often that she gets to, considering how surprisingly impatient yusei can be, but sometimes, when she's needy like this, judai is rewarded with warm, pliant limbs that beg for her ravishing. she trails kisses down yusei's neck, tracing her collarbone, the tops of her breasts with her tongue. yusei arches into her, moaning softly, squirming, half from the cramps, judai's sure, but also from judai takng hold of her nipple and sucking, hard.

there are so many planes to yusei, so many nooks and crannies to explore and slowly take her apart from, but judai settles between her thighs, absently dragging her fingers along the sensitive flesh. thick and powerful, they shudder when they wrap round judai's neck. judai runs her tongue along the inside, searching all the lands of skin and salt and sweat before sinking her teeth into the side, oh-so-close to where the thigh meets her pelvis. she sucks hard enough for it to make a sound, loud and popping. yusei's noises are so wounded, so raw already, they send shivers straight down judai's spine. she really is worked up.

with a little kiss to the blooming bruise she's left in her wake, judai twists to the main event, swollen and begging. good god, it's like she hasn't been touched in days. judai traces the outer labia with her thumb, curls brushing her bent knuckles as she travels, before sliding into the folds—not inside, but between—and she's already so slick, blood not withstanding—

thighs squish around judai's head. yusei's forehead is wrinkled just a tad, slightest irritation scrunching her nose as she stares judai down. "you're teasing again."

judai tuts. "patience, speed racer."

yusei grumbles.

"i'll take good care of you."

yusei grumbles louder. judai can't help the giggle that escapes her. she ghosts her lips over one of the thighs by her head. "you're so cute."

she's not wrong, though; judai _is_ being a tease. it's hard to resist the urge, when yusei makes such pretty faces every time she gets just to the left of what she so desperately wants. but judai is nothing if not efficient when asked, so she dives in, clutching yusei's thighs as she licks a pressing strip all the way down her center, long exhale escaping her after. yusei nearly shrieks. judai can hear her smacking her hand over her mouth immediately after, can picture the grip on her jaw as she tries, frantic, to stymie the sounds she can't help making. ah, how judai loves a challenge. _i'll make sure you scream my name._

diving back into yusei and burying herself there this time, judai's immediately overtaken by the scent. yusei has always had this smell to her that drives judai fucking batty; sour and musky, it's not supposed to be pleasant, but judai could bathe in it. she loves how loud it is, overpowering everything else around it, so unapologetically and brightly yusei even when she tries to mitigate it. her taste is even better, too, so salty, mixing with the constant sweat on her thighs, and now with the metallic edge on the end, it clings to judai's tongue as she swirls, licks, slips in and out of her with ease, drool dribbling down her chin.

"please," judai can barely hear over the roar in her ears and the thighs surrounding her head and the yusei that is just filling all her senses, but it somehow finds her anyways, because of course yusei's voice would, and judai can feel it filling her up, pumping straight into her veins like an IV drip. "please."

on another day, she'd go slow, deliberate, avoid yusei's clit all together, kitten lick her left, right, center until she was so soaked and ready, her words would lose all their coherence, but yusei is shaking so much already, moaning even from the slightest touch, and judai is _starving_. she finds a rhythm in the drags, in the cries, in the squeezing beside her head absorbing all her thoughts, finds peace in the melody she can make strumming yusei with her tongue. "pleaseplease _please_ , judai, please—" she wants so much, yusei does, when she lets herself, and judai can give it to her— _will,_ will give it to her—every ounce of what she deserves, because the sensation of yusei open and vulnerable for her, just her, is a heartbeat in and of itself that sits in judai's chest, keeps her alive in a way, because she loves this, she loves yu—

the first release when it hits is almost an afterthought; judai only knows it's happened because yusei chokes on a judai-shaped shout— _success_ —and sour sweet metal floods her senses, waterfalling in her mouth. she surfaces for a moment, gulping down come and air that only smells a little like yusei, trying to steady her fuzzying vision. yusei is still trembling from the force of her orgasm, jaw slack, body even slacker, a tear or two streaking her cheek. judai wipes the tear away, only to spread thick wet rust across her cheek. oops. "you good?" she cups yusei's jaw, feeling more than seeing her dreamy half nod.

"sorry," yusei says, a little far away still. "i got you messy."

judai snorts. "did that all on my own, thank you."

sweet, calloused fingers start to prod at the junction of judai's shorts, and the push has her seeing stars. "here," breathes yusei, "let me—"

"ah-ah," judai grabs hold of yusei's hand, dragging it to her lips to nip at the tips for their rogue behavior. always trying to make sure things are even, that yusei. really won't just take the spoiling, will she? judai's gonna have to show her how it works. she goes in for another kiss, this time for yusei's lips, hard and playful in equal measure, licking yusei back into her place. she props her up with pillows this time, yusei's hair fanning out on the silk. "i'm not done with you yet, yuuchan."

that does the trick. yusei shudders. "o-okay."

judai licks her lips, a hungry grin lighting her features as her fingers slip into yusei and she _writhes_ , moaning and gasping and making crimson-soaked melodies at judai's hands once more. blood and come leak from yusei's insides, mixing with her dark curls, pooling on their white sheets and for sure leaving a stain behind that both of them will try desperately to get out later. all things considered, it's a bit disgusting.

good thing judai likes it gross.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @ygoshenyanigans


End file.
